Broken
by parakeet17
Summary: She was broken. Alomost beyond repair. But no matter how bad it is, I'll always be there to pick up the pieces. Always. Loliver oneshot!


**A/N: Hey! What's it been, like, five weeks since I last posted something? Eh, it's somewhere around there. And believe me, I feel terrible about it! Stupid time-occupying torture they call high school. Actually it isn't that bad, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about waking up at six in the morning nearly every day. But woohoo! I have a short week and a long weekend coming up! Wait, enough of my rants. But, before we get to the oneshot, I have something to tell you. So if you haven't noticed, that re-posted sequel to Ever Ever After probably isn't going to make an appearance. Like, ever, unfortunately. I still remember the plot and if any of you have any questions about what had happened or was going to happen, just give me a PM and I'll be sure to respond in a timely manner! Ha, I just sounded like an answering machine. **

**Anyways, I've been scanning FanFiction in my (very) spare time and I noticed that now, if the Jonas boys are involved at all, it's typically Moe. Which I have no problem with, but still. If it's not Moe, it's Loe (again, no problem). Or Lackson, Liley, Moliver, Niley or some other messed up pairing. So this is a Loliver, because fanfic has been seriously lacking in the Lollie fluff department lately. I got the inspiration from an episode of Lizzie McGuire. It happens to the best of us.**

**Disclaimer: Heck, I don't even own the whole plot (as mention in the two sentences before this), so how am I supposed to own the freaking rights? Yeah, when you find out, let me know.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I walked in to the library and just stood there, wondering where she could be. As I walked over to the librarian, I was prepared to explain my story to her and, while I'm at it, ask her if she'd seen a blonde girl run through here lately. But when I stood at her desk and opened my mouth to talk, she just offered me a sympathetic smile and pointed to the farthest corner in the library.

My eyes followed he finger and, sitting in the corner by herself, was Lilly. I smiled to the librarian as a thank you and then silently jogged over to the marble table Lilly was at. When I got there, I took one look at her and my heart nearly broke. She looked so broken. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and her mascara was running in rivers down her face. Another tear fell down her face as she dug her pen into the notebook sitting in front of her. Just one glance could have told you that it used to be full of doodles of Lilly and whatever boyfriend broke her heart this time. But now, she was taking a pen and crossing all of it out.

"Lilly?" My voice broke the silence and her head snapped up to look at me, I small hiccup was the only noise she made. "Lilly, I'm so sorry. I know you really liked him and everything, so it really sucks that this happened. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. He seemed like a great guy."

"Yeah," she wrinkled her nose. "So did I."

I slowly pulled out a chair and sat down across from Lilly. She attempted a smile when I did that, so I knew I was at least making her happy a little. "So, what happened? Not to pry or make you more upset or anything, but what happened? You two seemed so . . . unbreakable. Where did it go wrong?"

She rolled her eyes and hiccupped, something she did when she was crying a lot. Or when she had too much sugar, but I'm pretty sure it's the first option. "I'm not exactly sure. He game me chocolates and flowers on Valentine's Day and he always treated me with respect. Somehow he managed to know my favorite everything. My favorite color, my favorite flavor of ice cream, my favorite movie, all of it. It was like a match made in heaven."

Ouch. That hurt. Especially considering I was the one who told him everything about her. When he first asked her out, he knew absolutely nothing about her. So, knowing I was her best friend, he went to me. But after Lilly went on and on about how they were such a great couple, I couldn't stand it anymore. Lilly and I both had the same interests, but we both had enough differences so that, if we were a couple, it wouldn't be like we knew the person too well. Long story short, I was jealous.

"But then," she continued, snapping me out of my daze, "about two weeks ago, he seemed distant. Not like his normal self. Each day we would learn a bit more about each other and he always managed to surprise me when he knew something about me that only a few close friends and family knew. But that day two weeks ago, I was expecting another surprise, but nothing came. Ever. He suddenly had no clue what I liked and he was interested in so many different things. And then I guess he met someone else and broke up with me."

Lilly had started to tear up and I inwardly cringed. So I was the cause of this.

Two weeks ago, Lilly's boyfriend came up to me, wanting to know more about her, but I refused. I was sick of him hogging her and holding hands with her and doing all of those couple-y things that they did together. So, I snapped. I told him I wasn't going to say anything else, and then I stormed off towards my fifth period Biology class.

Lilly and started off on a whole new round of tears and she frantically began to tear out all of the doodle-filled sheets of paper from her notebook, shredding them to little pieces on the floor. From across the room, I could see the librarian glaring at me and I gave her a look, promising to clean them up afterwards.

Lilly truly was broken. Lucas and Matt were jerks, but it was never this bad. She's never been so hooked on someone before. Now she was ripping through the paper monstrously. "Lilly!" I yelled. Another glare from the librarian. "Lilly," I said in a much more hushed tone, "calm down."

"But Oliver! He told me there was some other girl! And she's probably prettier, and smarter, and more fun to be with than me," she sobbed. No, she wasn't broken, she was shattered.

"Lilly," I said calmly, waiting for her to look up at me. "No one is prettier or more fun to be with than you. You're a great best friend and any guy is an idiot to break up with you. You got that?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "You forgot smarter," she stated, still smiling.

I laughed and looked at her. "Remember photosynthesis from eighth grade?"

"That was two years ago!" She protested, playfully punching me in the arm. "But thank you. You really helped me." It almost looked like she was smiling. Not just a small smile or a fake smile, but it looked like she was laughing.

I shrugged. "Anytime," I told her honestly.

"So . . . wanna go pig out on ice cream and prank call Rico?" She was grinning mischievously and I couldn't help but smile with her.

"Let's go!" I said, racing after her as she ran through the school halls.

Lilly's still broken. No matter what she says, she's still shattered, but she's quickly on her way to recovery. But I'll always be there to pick up the pieces. Always.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**It was short and sweet, my favorite kind of oneshot. Well, long and sweet is perfectly fine, too, but you catch my drift. No, Oliver didn't get the girl this time, but he probably will next time. Just you wait and see. So please, review! They're greatly appreciated! I'll even respond to them and you'll get – wait for it – virtual cookies! Yum! So, yeah, please review! I'd love to know what you think!**

**Peace, Love, and Music!  
****Parakeet17**


End file.
